This CANNOT be real!
by bubbles272
Summary: Sara is a normal 13 year old girl...who knew that her life was about to change forever... it involves the Twilight Saga, don't worry... this is my first story... be nice. Terrible at summaries but trust me... this story is awesome!
1. The Life of Me

**Author Note: Hey ppl this is my first fanfic so i need reviews to tell me if i should continue! i already wrote chapter 2 and i like it better than this chapter so lets see... if i get 4 reviews ill post the next chapter... im in school so it might b a while for the 3rd chapter ok have fun reading!**

**o yea almost 4got... i dont own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of the characters :(**

"Ugh!" I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed. "You have got to be kidding me! This is unbelievable!"

I had just finished reading Eclipse, the third book in the Twilight Saga. When I was reading Twilight, I was 100 Team Edward. But of course, there were no other options back then. Then when I read New Moon, I was just undecided. I couldn't believe that Edward had left, and even when he came back, I just didn't trust him anymore. Jacob Black seemed pretty nice to Bella and I felt bad for him at the end of New Moon. But after I read Eclipse, I began to realize the intensity of Edward and Bella's relationship and also realized that Jacob was not giving up. All through Eclipse, he was turning into a jerk and acting like a little kid. I couldn't understand why he could not figure out that Bella was with Edward…forever. There was no changing that. Jacob just couldn't let go. I knew he could eventually come back in Breaking Dawn (the fourth book in the Twilight Saga), but Breaking Dawn doesn't come out for 8 more days! I now had eight days to find something to occupy my mind away from the books, with was probably gonna be an impossible challenge. I loved them all too much.

I decided to start getting ready for school. I took off my pajamas, took a shower, and changed into my new Aeropostle dress that I got for my 13th birthday last week. I looked outside my window and saw the bright sun in my home town of Flagstaff, Arizona, knowing it would be another good day. I packed my algebra homework from last night into my bag, along with Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, and went downstairs for breakfast. Of course, my little twin brothers were fighting again over who got the last donut. I ignored them, grabbed my soccer bag for practice tonight and a cold blueberry poptart from the cupboard, and went out into the blistering heat. When I turned the corner, I noticed that my best friend Amber was waiting by the bus stop; she had beaten me there. As soon as she saw me, she ran over and practically shouted the same question that she had asked me every morning for the last 10 days.

"Sara, did you finish reading Eclipse yet?!"

"Yes," I told her so she wouldn't die of anticipation.

"What did you think?" She was practically hyperventilating with excitement.

"First, you need to settle down or you're going to have a heart attack" I told her, trying to quiet a laugh.

Amber loved the Twilight Saga about the same as I did, but she wasn't afraid to show her love and addiction to the series. The series was practically all we talked about every day, and today would be no different.

Amber and I were complete opposites and we pretty much only had one thing in common- absolutely loving the Twilight series. I was always a shy, quiet girl, and it never bothered me. I was more comfortable with not being the center of attention. Unlike me, Amber always wanted to be in the spotlight. She was very pretty, with long, straight black hair and dazzling brown eyes. She had great complexion and was about 5'6. She had an older sister named Shelby, who was already in her third year of high school. Amber was very talkative, always making friends easily. She had a great personality and was fun to be around. I have no idea why she chose me to be her best friend, but there was apparently something about me that she liked.

I was totally different from Amber in a multitude of ways. I had dirty blond curly hair that went down to my shoulders; light blue eyes, and was about 5'8. I never had what people would call a "pretty" figure; I was always on the heavier side. I never wore makeup; I really don't think it would do any good if I wore any, and I had glasses that I was hopefully getting rid of soon. I never made friends that easily, mostly because I was too nervous to introduce myself. I certainly didn't do very well with boys and pretty much had given up on that subject, at least for the time being.

My family and I lived a pretty normal life. My dad works for an engineering company and my mom worked for a clothing line, before she became a stay-at-home mom. We had a fair amount of money, so that was never a problem. We lived in a two-story house in a good part of the neighborhood, with Amber living just down the street. My two little brothers, Lukas and Andrew, shared a room and I got my own room at the end of the hall. I loved my room, it described me perfectly. I had light yellow walls and blue carpet. I had pictures of some of my favorite celebrities up on my wall, and my bedspread was a splash of colors. My secret favorite was tie-dye and seriously, I have no idea why I love it. There are a lot of things about me that I just don't understand. My favorite part of my room though was my doorway. As soon as you walk in, you are surrounded by purple beads. I love the way they clash together when someone walks through my door… okay, sorry, getting off topic here, let me get back to the bus stop.

"Amber, of course I loved it, just like I loved all the other books." I explained to her. "I got up at like, 5:30 in the morning to finish reading it."

"Wow, awesome! I knew you would love it! Now we can talk about all your favorite parts," she told me when the bus pulled up. I had asked her before to not talk about Eclipse until I was done with it, hoping not to get any un-wanted spoilers. We talked about how hot Edward Cullen was how idiotic Jacob Black was on the way to school. Since our lockers were right next to each other, we talked about it up until the first bell.

School, in general, is pretty boring. Remember how I told you that Amber and I are exactly different? Well, I have all honors classes and Amber doesn't. School was never a problem for me, it came pretty easy. Amber, on the other hand, needed help with homework and subjects during school that I wouldn't have thought possible. I'm not calling Amber stupid or anything, but she just doesn't get things the way other people do. It's harder for her to concentrate and she has told me before that school bores her. I don't blame her.

As usual, whenever I could get a free moment, I would take one of the three books out of my backpack and open to a random page. I always loved doing that; I never knew what part I was reading until I actually started reading. Twice, I got scolded for not paying attention in class (who could blame me, I was thinking about Edward). When school had ended, I grabbed my backpack and my soccer bag and went to the locker room to change. Amber was already there; it seemed like she was beating me at everything today. I quickly changed and ran out onto the field to practice. Amber and I kicked the ball around until the coach called us in. That's when I noticed for the first time that the 8th grade boys track team was practicing outside too.

'Perfect' I thought to myself.

I was never that great at soccer, or any sport in general. I felt out of place on a court or a field, but I tried out anyways. There were only two reasons that I tried out for the soccer team- 1) Amber was trying out and I loved to be with her and 2) I knew I needed to get in shape for the summer. Summer was only a few short weeks away, and I wasn't sure if I could look good enough to be in public in a swimsuit without feeling self-conscious. I was going to try though, so I needed to work out somehow. It was a mystery to me how I managed to make the team; everyone who tried out seemed to be better than me. The coach told me I had a never-ending spirit or something like that at tryouts so I guess that's why he put me on the team- I knew it wasn't because of my talent. So every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I put on my shinguards, got my soccer ball, and went out onto the field to practice.

I always felt very weird around boys; from about the time I turned 11. I told my mom about it and she said "Hormones, sweetie" and was distracted by Lukas playing with the oven. My mom and I never really had a heart-to-heart conversation, and that was fine with me, since I wasn't really up to talking about anything sexual related with her. I never knew how to act around boys; I always seemed to trip or stare at them when I was around them. I wouldn't call myself attracted to them, more like confused. The last thing I wanted a boy to see was a sweaty, overweight girl playing soccer badly on the field- me.

"Wonderful." I whispered to Amber in a sarcastic tone. "The boys are practicing."

"It's not so bad" the girl with the perfect figure and great soccer-playing skills whispered back. "Just ignore them."

Easier said than done.

After I fell once and missed three shots in a row, I knew that concentrating was going to be impossible. I tried to focus all the thoughts on soccer, but they kept wandering from Twilight to the track boys to New Moon to the track boys to Eclipse until finally I just couldn't take it anymore. I swore I saw two boys laughing at me when I fell, but I couldn't be sure. I usually wasn't clumsy, but that could change in a second according to my situation. This was a bad situation.

Practice finally ended, much to my delight. I practically ran to the locker room and was out of sight before anyone could notice. I tried to ignore the stinging of my hands where I cut them when I fell as I took off my socks. I waited for Amber to finish, and we walked out to meet my mom who was going to drive us home. The car ride was pretty loud, with my brothers screaming loudly and way off key to the Power Rangers theme song, but Amber knew that we would talk when we were in my room. I flew up the stairs and into my room as soon as my mom stopped the car, with Amber behind me.

When I got there, I let the few tears escape that I was holding back through the practice. Amber was there to comfort me, telling me nothing had happened and that I was a soccer player with great potential. And that all boys that didn't like me were jerks because I was perfect. I didn't believe a single word she said, but it was nice to have someone talk to me like that. After I was done, we talked about Eclipse until it was time for her to go home and eat dinner. I knew we would never be finished talking about our favorite books, but I would see her tomorrow. My mom had to go to a party with her friends and my dad had to work really late, so I was stuck watching the 6-year-old twin terrors after Amber left. Andrew managed to break a lamp and overflow the toilet with his action figures in an hour, so I knew it was going to be one of _those_ nights. I finally settled them down with a Power Rangers episode and curled up next to them on the couch, Twilight in my hands. I looked up a couple of minutes later to find them both sleeping.

'_Yes!_' I thought in my head as I carried them one at a time up to their room. After I was finished taking them, I went to my room and sat down on my bed, wondering what to do. I haven't had any homework that day, I wasn't hungry, and it was still too early to go to sleep. Of course, I decided to lie down and read Eclipse until someone got home. I changed into my pajamas and lay my head down on the pillow, with my reading lamp on. I was actually very tired, I realized. As I read of Edward's battle with Victoria, I wondered if I could ever find someone that would love me the way Edward loved Bella.

'_Probably not,'_ I thought in my head. '_Edward loves Bella more than anyone can imagine. I wonder what it would be like to be Bella Swan? She had to go through that first day, and was so lucky that she didn't get killed, even though she didn't even know she was in danger. She got saved by the van that was gonna crush her, and didn't understand how Edward saved her so quickly and he didn't even get hurt. Edward then saved her from those men in Port Angeles, and he finally told her his secret. She had to find out that Edward and his whole family are vampires, something that is unbelievable. She almost died again by James, a non-vegetarian vampire who wanted Bella's blood. Edward saved her again, and they all live happily ever after until the next book._

_In New Moon, she has Edward, who is her only true love, whom she can't live without. Edward leaves her, thinking that is what's best for her. She goes into a horrible depression for many months, which must have been terrifying for her. She lost Edward- her soul mate and destined lover. She lost a whole future with him, and they can never be together again. She finally goes to her semi-friend Jacob for comfort, support, and to try to get her life back. They grow into something more than friendship, which probably was confusing for Bella, since she has only loved one person and always will- Edward. Bella must have thought she was crazy when she figured out Jacob had turned into a werewolf- I mean, who else would pick mythical creatures as their lovers and best friends? She still managed to keep up the friendship with him though, because she loved Jacob like a brother. Jacob loved her differently though, and was crushed when she left to save Edward. Bella, even though Edward left her and doesn't want to be with her anymore, still risks her life to save him. If that doesn't show true love, I don't know what does. She succeeds, and they all live happily ever after again, only this time with miserable Jacob in the story._

_In Eclipse, she wants to become a vampire so she can live forever with Edward, but Edward is very stubborn on changing her and even when he agrees with her plan, he still doesn't like it. That's got to be hard. At least she doesn't have to worry about Victoria anymore, since Edward killed her. On the other hand though, she still has to worry about the Volturi, who plan to kill her if she doesn't become a vampire in the near future. Oh, but she won't be human much longer, hopefully if Edward and Bella stick to their 'compromise'. But what does she do about Jacob? She already broke his heart, his life, his reason for actually living. How can she live with herself? She has a very hard life. Wow, I wonder what it must be like to be Isabella Swan…'_

**Author Note: I know, ur like _"another author note?!"_ i dont blame u. but i just wanted 2 let u know that pictures of outfits for this story...including other chapters that are soon to be posted!!... r on my profile...yea and if u have time and r bored, read my profile cuz its awesome! ok i think im done now ok bye!**


	2. Confusion

**Author Note: hi ppl! Thank u to the 4 ppl that reviewed my story so I can finally get chapter 2 up! I luv all who read my story - and especially the ppl who took their precious time out of their lives to review it- I would like 2 give u all a great big hug (barney stalker ha ha) and like a billion dollars! Ok here is chapter 2 of my awesome story!**

**o.. ugh… I don't own the twilight saga… stephenie meyer does… that lady is like a living god… so this is my disclaimer (is that wat they r called? lol)**

Chapter 2

I thought I was having a dream, but I couldn't be sure. I was fully dressed in a beautiful yellow prom dress which probably would have never fit me if I was awake, with my hair in a cascade of golden curls around my shoulders. Amber was on one side of me, wearing a stunning backless baby blue dress, and some boys that looked my age were on the other side, all wearing tuxedos. Right away, I knew I was dreaming. I mean, what boy could stand next to _me _and not be embarrassed? Whoever they were, they were obviously retarded for even being by my side, unless they were planning on talking to Amber. One of the boys grabbed my hand and just held it there.

'_Ok...' _I thought, _'This is weird. It's like he's holding my hand on purpose…' _I looked up, expecting the boy to drop my hand, but he just looked at me like… I can't even explain the affection on his face. I noticed that he was very handsome with bronze-colored hair, pale skin, and topaz-colored… wait a second; I know what's going on here. I'm dreaming of being Bella Swan, with Edward Cullen holding my hand. Ha ha, I just laugh at myself because of this dream, but I guess I should enjoy it while it lasts. I tighten my grip on Edward's cold hand and look up at him again, hoping for another breath-taking stare. But when I see his face, it has changed. Instead of his topaz-colored eyes, they are black like coal. He seemed paler than ever with dark circles under his eyes. He looked at me like he is…thirsty.

_'Oh no, now I am having a nightmare! I don't like this dream anymore,'_ I try to tell myself. '_Come on Sara, wake up!' _Edward squeezed my hand extremely hard, making one of the bones crack and I hear a scream, knowing that it's mine. He turned his body towards me, pressing his lips ever so gently to the base of my throat…

I woke up with a scream, jolting up into a sitting position in my bed. '_It was just a dream,' _I told myself as I open my eyes. I looked around the room and realized, with a shocked gasp, that I don't know where I am. The walls were light blue, not like the yellow ones I had at home. There were yellow lace curtains around the one window and the floor was wooden. I fell back onto the pillow, feeling frightened and very confused.

'_Had someone moved me during the night? Had something happened? Why haven't I seen this room before? Did I get kidnapped? Is my family safe? Where are they? Where am I?' _My heart went into overreaction-mode and my head was spinning on the pillow as I stared up at the ceiling. I grabbed my head, trying to hold it in place, and felt something unfamiliar. To my complete surprise, it was my hair. I took a strand and put it in front of my face, and I was stunned to realize that it was straight and brown. I brought my hands down to feel my body through my pajamas and it was slender. Impossible. Absolutely impossible.There is no way, _no way_ that this is real. This is a dream. This is a dream. Why am I not waking up? I took a breath to calm myself and slowly, lifted my upper body to look around the room once more. Everything was bare, no pictures or clothes on the floor or posters on the wall. There was a white wood dresser and a matching sidetable next to the bed with a yellow lamp on it. My bedspread and sheets were both a pale yellow and there were 2 white doors, probably the closet and the entrance to the room. There was also an empty duffel bag in the corner of the room.

I put my head down back onto the pillow and tried to make sense of all of this, while my body was going into shock mode. Knowing I would never be able to think with my heart pounding in my ears, I tried not to think, just listened to the sounds surrounding me. I heard a bird singing off in the distance and heavy rain pounding against the house and the window. I also heard… whistling?! I'm not alone! Part of me was relieved because maybe it was someone I knew, part of me was freaking out because what if it was someone I _didn't_ know, and part of me was wondering why I was even worrying about this since I was obviously dreaming.

I got enough courage and control of myself to carefully get myself out of bed. I swung both feet over the side of the bed, tried to stand up and walk, and tripped over air. I put both my hands out to stop my fall, but I was shaking and hit my head pretty hard on the floor. _Ow! _That_ hurt_! Wait, that hurt? Dreams aren't supposed to make you feel hurt. They are only figments of your imagination, they can't be_ real_. I'm going crazy! I just got hurt in the most insane dream ever and it's not even possible! I stood up with some effort and flopped back on the bed, trying very hard not to think. I just lay there, staring at the blank wall, and thinking of nothing.

There was _so_ much to think about but none of this was real. I mean, I'm Sara, a 13-year-old chubby girl with blond curly hair and glasses. I'm not whoever this girl is, with straight brown hair and a slender body. I got off the bed for the second time and tried to concentrate on not falling over again. I finally managed to stand up, and I felt like I was a couple of inches shorter than I was before. I looked up and realized that there was a full-length mirror in front of me that I didn't notice before. I finally got a good look at myself, and I almost passed out at what I saw.

There was no way I could be in _that_ body in the mirror! I knew that there was no one behind me, but I was tempted to check and make sure. The girl in the mirror, and I would _not_ call her me, had long deep brown hair that went down to her bottom and very pale skin. She had pretty brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. She looked about 5'4 and maybe 17 or 18 years old. This was just too much for me to handle right now. I fell down, hurting my knees, and put my head in my hands, trying to make sense of it all. This just wasn't adding up.

I tried to think back, to remember everything that happened before this. I remembered Edward trying to kill me in my dream, and the affection he showed me before. I was positive_ that_ was a dream, so I tried not to think about that too much. _What happened before that?_ Hmm… I tried to remember if I fell asleep. Oh, I fell asleep in my _own_ bed with my _own_ pajamas on thinking about Eclipse and… oh my god! I was thinking about BELLA when I fell asleep! It all makes sense now! I'm Bella Swan from the Twilight series! This is a dream, and I'm gonna wake up any second now that I have made this discovery because this is probably why my body is staying asleep. I waited, with my head in my hands, for me to wake up from this nightmare. I waited for me to become Sara again, for the world to finally make sense. I waited… and nothing happened.

Suddenly, I heard a shout coming from downstairs. So I was right, I wasn't alone! I tried to make out the words without thinking, because I knew if I would start to think, I would not be able to stop and would eventually go crazy. I knew that for a fact. I heard the words the voice from downstairs was saying, and I couldn't believe my own ears.

"Bella! Come downstairs and eat breakfast! You're going to be late for your first day at your new school!"

**Author Note: so… Like? Love? Hate? Tell me ppl! Like I said b4, the outfits 4 this story r on my profile so check those out! And review! Review! Review! I love that word…don't u? ha ha ha did that just rhyme?? Ha ha ha that's really funny! Ok I think I should stop babbling right now but yea read and review! And im gonna post up chapter 3 really soon cuz its my fav chapter of all! Yay!**


	3. Nightmare

**Author Note: omg I luv u ppl sooo much! Thanks again 2 all ppl who reviewed my story, u mean the world 2 me! well heres the anticipated (2 like 3 ppl lol) 3****rd**** chapter! this is my fav chapter, even tho its really short! its my shortest one yet! i no im sad 2!**

**Disclaimer- boo hoo I don't own anything twilight related in this story (whoevr wishes that they did… raise ur hand **_**my hand shoots up)**_** any1 else?**

Chapter 3

What did he just say?

My body went into shock mode- refused to move. This could not be happening. Why, why was I not waking up? I should have woken up by now, but then again, I've never had a dream this vivid before. It felt like this was real. Impossible, but at the same time, true. I tried to get it into my head, but my mind refused to make sense of the word. Real.

My mind was fighting with itself. One half was saying '_Sara, you are not going to wake up, because this is not a dream. This is your life now.' _The other half was saying '_What the hell are you saying? Of course this is a dream, this is unbelievable!'_ As much as I wanted to believe that the half of my mind in denial was right, my gut feeling was telling me that this was real.

At this point, you're probably thinking "This girl has gone crazy!" and trust me, I was thinking the same thing. But you know the feeling that something is right and as much as you don't want to admit it, you know it's true? Well, that's the feeling I had right now- somehow I just knew that this wasn't a dream or a fantasy.

Now the whole time I was trying to figure this out, I was on the floor, with my head in my hands, trying very hard not to scream. I couldn't move an inch- my body refused to cooperate with my requests to get on my feet. I could feel myself trembling, but as much as I tried to control it, I just wouldn't stop. My head was pounding, my knees were throbbing because of the weight I was putting on them, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I felt trickles of sweat and – was I crying? Sure enough, they were tears that ran down my cheeks and onto the floor, making dark marks on the wood.

I was frightened beyond belief about what was going on. I struggled to control my emotions and finally managed to calm down. I slowly began to move my limbs and head again, until I was lying down on the floor, facing one of the blank walls on my side. I knew that I had to think long and hard about what was going on, but I was pretty sure I was incapable of doing so at the moment. I decided to just let my mind wander, hoping maybe I would fall asleep again. My mind could only take so much thinking at a time, and I needed a way to relieve some of the pressure. I tried to shut off my brain, refusing to think, but my thoughts kept creeping back to me. I started to hyperventilate at some of my thoughts because they were horrifying just to think about. One thought hit me like a wrecking ball, meant to destroy me.

_Does Sara even exist anymore? Will I be Bella Swan forever?_

That thought scared me so bad that a high-screeched cry escaped from my lips without my permission. Even though Twilight is the best book ever written, do I want to _live_ it? What about my family- my caring mother, my kind father, and the twin terrors whom I loved so dearly? Or my friends, especially Amber, who has always supported me and was there for me through everything? What about _my life?_ Could I ever go back to being Sara? Am I stuck in this world, as a totally different person? I _liked_ my life; I don't want to give it up to be a _book_ character!

Suddenly, I heard the floorboards creek on the first floor. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to rip out of my chest and with a sudden insight, I realized that this person must have heard my cry and was wondering what was wrong with me. I had to think of two possibilities at this point of who it could be- either Charlie Swan or a person I didn't know. I was done trying to think that this is some cruel joke or a dream that I was about to wake any second from. I knew for a fact now that this was no dream- this was real. It doesn't matter if I like it or not- I'm Bella Swan. There's nothing I can do to change it right now, so I might as well deal with what I've been given. I can worry, cry, and think about everything later- right now, someone is coming up the stairs. I had a sudden impulse to jump from the floor and run. Run from everything that's frightening me. Run until something starts to make sense. Run back to the life I know- my life. But where would I go? Could I run through time? That sounds impossible but seriously, is anything impossible anymore?

My thoughts were interrupted by a creak of the floorboards right outside the door. I continued to stare at the blank wall in front of me, knowing that it is too late to run or even move. My breathing and heart rate started to quicken as I heard the doorknob slowly being turned. I heard the door being pushed open a little, probably enough for a head to slip through. Then I heard a low gasp and the door being shoved open until it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Bella!" the voice shouted, and I immediately knew it was an older man's voice. The man continued to move across the room at a fast pace, almost like running, until he reached me. He bent down on one knee and I felt his hand on my forehead. It was then that I knew I was closing my eyes, so that's why I couldn't see anything. I carefully opened my eyes and I could feel the expression as I took in what I saw- utter disbelief.

Charlie Swan was staring down at me with a frantic look in his face. He had a police hat on, the one with the big yellow star in the middle, and a mess of brown curls framed his face. He had light brown eyes, much lighter than mine had looked in the mirror. He had a medium-sized nose and regular lips, but his ears were big and stuck out on either side of his hat. His thick eyebrows turned down in a worried, confused look. He had his officer uniform on, with all the buttons and pins that he earned on the sides. He was a pretty big guy, probably about 6 feet and around 200 pounds. First, his expression was worried and frantic but then it changed into confusion.

"Bella?" he said the name, _my_ name, again, this time turning it into a question.

I couldn't change my expression- it was still in complete shock. But he was waiting for an answer, so I just shook my head up and down and forced a half-smile. I probably looked retarded, so I tried to speak.

"I-I'm fine." My voice sounded very strange. I couldn't believe that voice came out of my mouth. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "I just fell trying to get out of bed. I'm okay."

He looked at me with skeptic eyes, but stood up and walked out of the room saying, "You better hurry up if you plan on taking a shower this morning; you might not have time."

I watched him walk out of the room and when he was gone, slowly put my head back onto the floor and shut my eyes. My muscles were going into overdrive mode, tightening and relaxing, so it would hurt trying to get up now. There I was, on the floor of _my_ room, looking like a person who should be in a mental facility, trying to figure out the mess I just got myself into.

**Author Note: so… how did u like it? It took me not long at all 2 write this- it's actually a real fun story 2 write! Im trying to decide what next chapters gonna b like since I haven't wrote it yet, so expect chapter 4 up this weekend or sometime next week! Have fun waiting muha haha!**


	4. Morning

**Author Note- Hey people! How's it going? Im doing pretty good thanks! Well, u might b wondering y it took me 4evr 2 update and my answer is… life. It happens! Well here is the new chapter! (I don't like this chapter very much, but maybe u disagree with me- review and let me know!)**

**Disclaimer- god y do I even have 2 put this? Every1 knows I don't own twilight (and hopefully every1 knows that I wish I did! ********)**

Chapter 4

I slowly got up, being careful not to hurt myself or make much noise. _This could not be happening._ This was so unbelievable – I just talked to _**Charlie Swan! **_I managed to stand up, and I felt like I was going to faint. Then I remembered reading how when Bella used to feel dizzy, she put her head in between her legs. I leaned down, looking behind me, and felt better at once. Whoa.

I walked to the door very carefully and looked out into the hallway. I was looking at a hallway about six yards long, and I could see the bathroom at the end of the hallway on the left. My goal was to get to that bathroom. Slower than a snail, I walked down that hallway. I felt like I was walking to my death- I was beyond confused about everything. Eventually, I made it to the bathroom and stepped inside the tiny room. There was a sink to my right with a little mirror above it, and on the counter was a little bag. I opened up the bag to find a toothbrush, comb, brush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, and a bunch of other things. So this was Bella's- excuse me, _my- _toiletry bag. There was a shower on the back side of the wall from where I was standing. My next goal- taking a shower.

Well, this was going to be impossible. I'm super clumsy now, and I have to go into a hard, slippery shower where I'm probably gonna fall and get a concussion. Won't that be a nice story for Charlie to tell all his friends about his daughter that just came home yesterday? I'm just gonna have to be extra careful not to fall. I made sure there was a towel for me, turned on the shower, grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, and got undressed. Then I, very cautiously, stepped into the shower.

The hot water felt amazing on my cold skin; I didn't realize I was cold until I felt the water. I just stood there, absorbing the heat and getting my hair dripping wet. I had so much hair; it went down to the bottom of my back. I grabbed the shampoo and just stared at it. Strawberry. Of course. Did I expect anything else? I poured a little on my hand, then thought about it, and put a lot more. It smelled really good, better than the stuff I used to have, specifically for curly hair. That little thought about my previous life made my stomach twist- but there's no going back now. I don't even think I can go back.

There were things that I have been meaning to think about, and now seemed like a good time, since I was doing a good job at staying calm. I started with a question that was bugging me for a while- Now that I am Bella, will my life go exactly as Twilight? If I choose not to go to school today, what will happen? Will the whole future be screwed up? What about if I do go to school today, but I start talking to Edward Cullen during biology? Wait a second; did I just think Edward Cullen?! Edward Cullen!?

Edward has been my imaginary boyfriend for about two years now, but never in a million years had I thought of him actually being real. Now that I am Bella, Edward is going to be my boyfriend! The incredible hot, godlike Edward is going to be all mine- no way. He had never even crossed my mind- how stupid of me. How could I forget about something as important as Edward?

But wait. What if I'm Bella, in Forks with Charlie, but there's no Edward? Or any of the Cullens? What if this story isn't Twilight, but just a new girl story? I'm Bella Swan, a new girl to Forks from Phoenix. Okay- That's it. I make some friends, maybe have some boyfriends, and do well in school. Then I go to college when I graduate high school. A regular, boring life- No Edward, no Jacob, nothing. When I thought about that, my stomach did another uncomfortable twist. Surprised, I realized that I _wanted_ Edward. _Wanted_ Jacob. _Wanted_ Bella's life. I mean, I probably dreamed of being Bella numerous times, to have her life and go through the experiences that she went through. And now I might get to live it. Amazing. Absolutely amazing.

Okay, first I have to see if Edward really is here in Forks. So that means if I go to school today and see him at lunch or in biology, and he ignores me with his coal black eyes, then my life is Twilight. But wait a second, what about my dream? Where Edward… bites me? Could that foreshadow what's going to happen today? After all, I have no idea if this is going to be Twilight; things could change. My heart started to thump loudly, and hearing that made me come out of my thinking trace and jolt back into reality.

With a shock, I recognized that I was still in the shower, now with ice cold water pouring down on me. Shivering, I shut the water off and grabbed the towel. Am I really that out of it when I think? I was completely unaware that I was standing in a freezing shower. I kept the towel close to me, trying to conserve the body heat I have left, as I made my way down the hallway to my room to get changed for the day. I sat down on the bed and tried to dry my hair, which was dripping wet. When I finished that, I had two dilemmas. One, I have no idea what to wear. And two, how do I do my hair? I never had a pretty figure or kept up with the latest trends on clothes, so what do I put on? I finally decided to just look around the room until I find something pretty enough for a first-day-of-school look. Stephenie never did tell us what Bella wore on the first day, so I'm gonna have to pick something at random. I opened the first drawer- socks, underwear, and bras. Lovely. I put a bra and a pair of underwear on, and looked in the mirror. I have to admit, I looked pretty good. I still couldn't believe that girl in the mirror with the pretty figure was me; I have never been skinny in my entire life. Another twist of my stomach as I remembered my past.

I opened the second drawer and found shirts and sweatshirts. I looked outside my only window and saw that it had stopped raining, but there was a heavy fog surrounding the window. I grabbed a red shirt, put it on, and looked in the mirror. It was actually really cute, and it fit me perfectly. Next up, pants. I opened up the last drawer and found what I was looking for- a pair of simple jeans. I looked at the size. 2. Wow. I put those on and they fit me really well. Mission one accomplished.

I went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror; I was actually really pretty. My face was truly shaped like a heart; it was kinda cool. There was nothing on my face, no zits or scars, and I was extremely pale. Have I ever been in the sun? It didn't seem like it. It was awesome seeing everything clearly without my glasses on; it seemed like a miracle to me. Even my hair was beautiful; it shone in the bathroom light. Ok dilemma number two- what the heck do I do with my hair? I was used to having ultra frizzy/curly hair, and that left me with no experience dealing with straight hair. I decided to just brush it out and make a part down the center. I brushed it out, in wonder because of how smooth and un-frizzy my hair is, and I have to admit, it didn't look half bad.

I walked back into my room and looked on top of the dresser for some jewelry. Even though I never wore designer clothes, I always made sure I had necklace, bracelet, or earrings on. I'm not totally sure why, but I just did. So, I rummaged through all the jewelry until a found a beautiful heart necklace and red earrings, and I put those on. They really complimented the outfit and I loved how I had pierced ears so I can actually wear earrings, not the clip-on type. I lay down on the bed and looked at the time- 6:15. I had no idea when school starts but I'm sure Charlie would warn me if I was becoming too late.

I decided to do some more thinking, since I didn't do much of that before. I was pretty much scared beyond belief about what was going to happen today. I mean, seriously, was anyone put in the situation that I was in right now? No. Why? Because no one was ever a fictional book character! My future is completely unpredictable and I was terrified. I could die today! From Edward Cullen- what a perfect love story. Girl loves fictional boy. Girl turns into fictional girl. Fictional boy kills fictional girl. My maybe soon-to-be life story.

I was deep in thought when I heard Charlie yelling from downstairs. "Bella, time for breakfast!"

I jumped up from the bed, only stumbling this time, and walked to the top of the stairs. I stared down the stairs thinking three things. 1) I'm gonna fall down the stairs if I'm not careful, 2) I'm about to talk to Charlie Swan again, and 3) I'm about to go downstairs in the Swan household. Holy crap.

I slowly and carefully tip-toed down the stairs, holding onto the banister in case my feet should fail me. I eventually made it to the bottom step, and realized I was next to the front door. I looked outside the window next to the door and saw an old, red truck sitting in the driveway. My truck. Oh my god, wait a second- I'm thirteen. I have no idea how to drive! That will be an exciting ride to school. I'll probably run into a pole in the parking lot or something. Fantastic. And the other important thing- I'm in 8th grade, not 11th. That will be another interesting experience- skipping 3 grades. Is that even possible?

Well, I can worry about that later. Right now, my goal is the kitchen to have breakfast with… Charlie. I made my way down the tiny hallway to reach the kitchen; and on my way passed the living room. In the room was an old dark blue couch with a long window above it. There was a giant green chair next to the couch and on the other side of the couch was the fireplace. On the mantelpiece was every picture of my… life? I quickly looked over each one- Charlie and… my mom. Renee. She really was pretty. She had the same color hair as me, only shorter, and the same eyes too. She even had the same body. She could my twin, only about 20 years older. The next picture was of Charlie and Renee holding a baby in the hospital. Oh, that was me- I was pretty cute as an infant. Then there were 12 school photographs, each of me, from preschool to 10th grade. Whoa, did I change over the years. I continued to stare at the images of me for a while, until Charlie called again for me to come downstairs. I was already downstairs, so I just walked into the kitchen, scaring him.

"Oh! It's only you, Bella. Are you excited?" Charlie asked.

"I-I guess." There was that weird voice again. Mine.

"Well, just pick out something to eat; we don't have much. I won't let you cook on the second day here though. There's poptarts and cereal in the cupboard over there if you want it." Charlie told me.

"Um, thanks… Dad," I replied a little unsteady. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a cold blueberry poptart. Huh, Bella and I have the same tastes. Interesting.

As I was sitting down, Charlie got up from his seat with a grunt. "Well," he said, "Good luck at school today."

"Thanks." I replied back, knowing luck was just what I needed to get through THIS day.

Charlie shouted out some instructions to me as he was walking out the door, and then with a _slam_, he was gone. After he left, I looked around the tiny kitchen. It definitely wasn't my first choice of kitchen decorating, but it was okay. There were dark, paneled walls and white, linoleum flooring- that was pretty normal. But there were some bright, and I mean BRIGHT, yellow cabinets in the room. I think Bella said somewhere in the book about Renee bringing some sunshine in the house with the cabinet color. Well, that mission was definitely accomplished. I was sitting on an unmatching chair at a square, old table made of oak. I swallowed the last little bit of my poptart and decided I needed to leave now. It was hard enough being super scared of what was coming, but it was another thing to be scared of what was happening right now. It was dead silent and seriously, it was so creepy being in an unfamiliar house alone.

I started to walk out the door, until I realized I was supposed to bring something to school. A backpack? A purse? Nothing? What do juniors bring on their first day of school? Well, I just decided to go upstairs and see what I can find that resembles something like a bag that I could put things like books in. A couple of minutes later, I had come up with a purple backpack- one exactly like I had at home. Another interesting coincidence. This was getting a little scary- was me partly… me? Is there a little bit of Sara in Bella? Hopefully, yes- I don't wanna lose myself. Because, underneath this pretty girl, there IS Sara. My mind is mine, not Bella's. I don't wanna lose me- who I am.

Hopefully I could think about my confusing questions later, because now I had a mission to do- drive to school.

**Author Note- so how was it? Good, hopefully? I hope so! ****Review Review Review****! Please? I'll beg getting on knees in front of computer Please review? Ill give u Edward Cullen! (well not really but just review) ******


End file.
